I Kissed a Girl (Episode)
I Kissed a Girl Source is the 7th episode of the third season of Glee. It was directed by Tate Donovan Source and was written by Matthew Hodgson. This episode premiered on November 29, 2011. Description Finn tries to rally the rival show-choirs behind one of their own. Life gets more complicated for Quinn and Puck. Sue’s bid for political office causes heartbreak for another teacher; and the student body elections turn scandalous. Source Summary The episode starts with Shue, Shelby, Santana and Finn in Figgins’ office. Figgins wants to suspend Santana for slapping Finn but Finn says she didn’t slap him because he wants to have a fair competition at sectionals. Finn says he has "an idea for a lesson" Rachel is worried that if Kurt loses the student president election, she would have to go to New York without her "best gay". Kurt is upset because he is trailing behind Brittany by 17points and he is thinking of cheating. Finn's idea for a lesson is to combine the two glee clubs and do "Lady music week" - music by the ladies and for the ladies. He says the assignment is to show that everyone in glee club supports her and who she is. Kurt and Blaine sing Perfect. In the mean time, Sue is incensed that people would assume she is a lesbian. She opens her book of booty calls because she realizes that she needs "20cc of man candy stat" if she wants to win the election. Beiste, Shue and Emma had a chat during lunch. Beiste is happy and admits things are going well between her and Cooter. The scene cuts to Puck performing The Only One, during which he pays a little too much attention to Shelby, and Quinn notices. She approaches him later and asks him to come over to her house to have sex. Puck rejects her harshly saying she is high maintenance and selfish. Santana does not understand why Finn is pushing her to come out. Finn says he cares about her and “does not want her to die” from internalized homophobia. He then goes to perform Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. We then see Beiste picking up food at Breadstix, where she sees Sue and Cooter on a date. Beiste is upset and confronts Cooter, who says he thought she wasn’t interested because every time he wanted to ask her on a date, they ended up lifting weights, etc... Voting day is on in McKinley!!! Kurt vs Brittany. It seems like Brittany is well ahead of Kurt (according to Jacob Israel). Sue is also at McKinley with Cooter doing her campaigning and it is killing Beiste to see them together. She breaks out into song (Jolene). Santana is walking down the corridor and guys keep staring at her. She is harassed by a rugby player but the rest of the New Direction and Troubletones girls stick up for her and... they all start singing I Kissed a Girl. At the end of the performance, Santana said she told her parents and “they were okay with it”. She wants to tell her grandmother next. Figgins then comes in and says he wants Kurt in his office. Beiste and Figgins are in the principal office with Kurt and Burt. Beiste says Kurt won but there were more votes than seniors and that Kurt won by a suspiciously large margin. Kurt gets into a frenzy and says he didn’t cheat although he thought about it. He told Finn and Rachel about it and Rachel admits to Finn that she rigged the election. Now the scene moves onto to Puck. He gets a call from Shelby who is in hospital because Beth fell and split her lip. He is the knight in shining armour in her time of need and Shelby ends up sleeping with him. She immediately regrets afterward and kicks him out. The next scene is in Santana’s abuela’s kitchen. Santana comes out to her grandma, who isn’t very accepting. She says Santana should have kept it hidden and it is selfish of Santana to make her uncomfortable by saying it out loud. She says she never wants to see her again. Santana is left in tears. Puck and Quinn are making out in her bed. Puck says he didn’t bring protection but Quinn says they can make another perfect baby. Puck comforted her and they ended up just cuddling instead. He says he has a secret to tell her and the screen turns black. Sue and Cooter are in her office. Burt won the election and Sue came in third. Beiste comes in and tells Cooter that she is in love with him. But Sue also won’t back down and says Cooter is the best thing that came out of the election mess. Beiste claims she “won’t go down without a fight”. In the choir room, Kurt congratulates Brittany sincerely and she says he is “the most unicorn of them all”. Santana is to close this week’s assignment and she says she has chosen a song that “gives her strength and gets her through”. She starts her performance of Constant Craving and Shelby joins in. Rachel walks in at the end and says she is suspended and banned from competing in Sectionals! Errors *At the start of the episode Kurt is seen wearing a white shirt with a blackish neck scarf. In "Perfect" he is wearing a red shirt with a creamish turtle neck and in "I'm the Only One" he is wearing the outfit he wore in the start of the episode *"Constant Craving" was written by k.d. lang and Ben Mink, not Melissa Etheridge *The scene with Quinn and Puck in Quinn's bedroom - as the camera angle changes, the cross on Quinn's necklace switches from her chest to the back of her neck. *During the lunch scene with Coach Bestie, Will Schuester, and Emma Pillsbury, Will Schuester's lunchbox is open. When it cuts back to him, you see him open his lunchbox again. *When Kurt and Blaine are singing Perfect to Santana. Brittany goes from rubbing Santana's back to holding her hand back and forth. Trivia *This is the sixth episode to feature a song with the same title as the episode. *In Mash Off, Santana says that her abuela (grandmother) was not a nice lady and one time her grandmother tried to sell her, but in this episode it is revealed that Santana looks up to her grandmother and she loves dearly though it is possible she might have another abuela. Though the abuela also threatend to beat her with a chair, which indicates that she is not a very nice lady, and merely is (was) close to Santana. *This episode was viewed by 7.84 million people. *There were quite a few deleted scenes including the scene of Brittany hold Santana from behind, Santana coming out to Sue and Becky, and Becky saying that she's made out with a girl. Why these were cut were unknown (but the Brittana fandom has lost it). *Since the ad with Santana aired, Santana could sue the dude since even though she might be 18, she's still in school, and using a student like that, to out them, probably isn't legal. Songs *'Perfect' by P!nk. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. *'I'm the Only One '''by ''Melissa Etheridge. Sung by Puck. *'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper. Cover by Greg Laswell Sung by Finn with New Directions Boys. *'Jolene' by Dolly Parton. Sung by Shannon Beiste. *'I Kissed a Girl '''by ''Katy Perry. Sung by Santana and Rachel with New Directions Girls and The Troubletones. *'Constant Craving '''by ''k.d. lang. Sung by Santana, Shelby, Kurt and Rachel. Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Ivonne Coll as Alma Lopez *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins *Jim Gleason as Doctor *Jan Hoag as Roberta *David Wilson Page as Josh Coleman Co-Stars *Mary Gillis as Mrs. Hagberg Photos 296890_244093152312534_172950072760176_620611_528612732_n.jpg tumblr_lutprwd98C1qhl34to1_r1_500.jpg iuygtfd.png tumblr_lutpn6J6Zl1qhl34to1_500.jpg tumblr_lutq41ZBre1r6nrbwo4_250.jpg tumblr_lutq41ZBre1r6nrbwo2_250.jpg tumblr_lutpzlJjhb1qhl34to1_500.jpg 307glee_ep307-sc11_038.jpg 307glee_ep307-sc24_025.jpg 307gleeep307_scene17teacherslounge_0025.jpg 307gleeep307_scene17teacherslounge_0056.jpg normal_0070.jpg tumblr_luvbwcTY381qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_luvbwcTY381qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_luvetqeLl41qapg62o1_500.jpg tumblr_luvd6jJRFu1qdx7bgo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_luvd6jJRFu1qdx7bgo5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_luw11rQ8vD1qcf3p6o4_250.jpg normal_0140.jpg normal_016.jpg tumblr_luw1ljw1X41qi6sxbo1_500.png tumblr_luw2m0Riz41r48fhno1_500.png tumblr_luw4cdgG5r1qe2o1go1_500.jpg normal_0031.jpg normal_00412.jpg 1normal_005.jpg normal_012123.jpg tumblr_lv30xuRriQ1qjb4w1o1_500.jpg Santana Vote Brittany I KISSED A GIRL.jpg Troubletones I KISSED A GIRL.jpg Lady Music Week I KISSED A GIRL.jpg Finn talking to Santana I KISSED A GIRL.jpg santana.png Brittanaikag.jpg American-Horror-Story-kitchen-9.jpg|American Horror Story Kitchen (probably what Santana's Grandmothers kitchen will look like)|linktext=American Horror Story Kitchen (probably what Santana's Grandmothers kitchen will look like) Brittany-Candy.PNG Glee-Season-3-Meet-the-Cast-5.jpg Videos thumb|left|281px|I Kissed a Girl Promo #2 thumb|right|295px|I'm The Only Onethumb|right|295px thumb|left|295px|Girls Just Want To Have Funthumb|300px|right|I Kissed a Girl Performance thumb|left|295px|Jolenethumb|right|295px|Constant Cravingthumb|300px|left|Perfect thumb|left|295px|I Kissed A Girlthumb|right|295px thumb|left|295px Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes